You Gave Me A Reason
by c1624
Summary: Spencer Reid meets a girl, who is everything he thought he'd never end up with. Falling in love with her, or even asking her on a first date, was the last thing he thought would happen. But it turns out,even geniuses are wrong sometimes.  Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Spencer Reid walked into the Starbucks, like he did every morning before going to into work. The room was warm, and slightly loud from all the drink makers and people sitting in the chairs gathered around tables. He walked up to the counter, ordered a large coffee, like he always did, and waited for it to be made. He turned away from the counter and stared out of the glass door. The streets were busy due to it being early and everyone on their way to work. He heard his order being called, signaling it was done.

He turned around, and walked straight into someone. He looked down at the victim of his clumsiness. It was a short red haired girl. She had spilt coffee all down her front, due to the collision. He quickly grabbed the nearest napkins. He went to whip it off, but then realized this girl wouldn't like him touching her chest. He pulled back shyly. The girl reached up and took the napkins and whipped all the coffee she could from her shirt.

"I am so sorry," Spencer apologized quickly.

"It's fine, really." She tried to reassure him, but she sounded irritated.

"Let me buy you other coffee," He said

"No it's fine!" She tried to stop him, but he was already ordering it for her.

A few minutes past and he gave her the new coffee.

"I am sorry, I should be more careful…" He stammered.

"It's fine, really! No harm, no foul. Right?" She said with a little grin on her face.

He looked down at her. He only ran into her because she was very short. He didn't see her due to his 6'1" frame, and her, what looked like, 5'2" frame. He really looked at her face this time. Her hair was bright red. Not like ginger, but like poppy red. She had a nose piercing in, and bright blue eyes. She had a soft smile on her face, and freckles across her noise you could only see if you were really close. She was wearing black pants, and a Led Zeppelin shirt. Spencer smiled.

"You like Led Zeppelin?" He asked grinning a little.

"Yeah, I do. You a fan?" She asked innocently, looking up into his eyes.

"I actually am," He stated almost proudly, smiling.

She smiled back.

"I'm Spencer, um, Spencer Reid." He held out his hand, which she slowly shook.

"Caitlin Taylor," She said.

"Do you have to be any where?" She asked him.

"No ,I don't have to be anywhere." He said, causing a smile to break out over her face.

"Good." She said.

And with that she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a table, taking a seat.

"Sit." She gestured to the empty chair across from her. Spencer obliged.

"What other bands do you like?" She asked.

And with that they started talking about everything. Music, movies, books, a few personal stories, they were having a great time. Spencer's phone rang. He pulled it out of his coat pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Morgan's voice asked quickly from the other end.

"Sorry, I'm on my way. I'll be there in a few minutes." Spencer said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Caitlin's smile drop a little. He closed the phone and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"I have to leave, sorry." He said looking up at her.

"Okay." She said, she was still looking down.

"Um, I don't do this often, but would you like to, maybe, go out to dinner tomorrow night, if you want that is, you don't have to, I mean…" He stammered nervously and kept his gaze to the floor. He looked up quickly. She was smiling.

"I'd love to." She said smiling.

"Great," He said, very relieved.

She pulled out a pen and pulled his arm towards her.

"Here," She said, and quickly started to write her phone number down on his arm.

"Call me later," She stated before standing up.

"It was great meeting you Spencer, I'll see you tomorrow," She smiled, and then turned and walked out of the door.

He looked down at his arm.

'_Seven digits, it's a start._' He thought to himself.

It seemed almost impossible that a girl like her would even give the time of day to a guy like him. He grabbed his stuff and quickly headed to work, which he was already an hour late for.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer walked into the BAU office and quickly put his stuff on his desk and sat down.

"Man, where have you been?" Morgan asked.

"Sorry, slept in." Spencer quickly lied. Why bother telling them about a girl it might not even work out with. '_I want it to work out_.' He thought to himself.

"You're never late. You sure something's not up?" Morgan pressed, knowing Spencer good enough to know when he's lying.

"I'm feeling a bit sick, slept in. Won't happen again."

"You're just lucky Gideon isn't here yet." And with that Morgan went back to his desk.

Spencer quickly buried himself in paperwork.

Before Spencer knew it, the day had come and gone. It was 6 o'clock, and time for him to leave. He cleaned up his desk space, grabbed all his belongings and headed for the door. He stepped in the elevator. Garcia was already there.

"How's boy genius today?" She asked as the doors closed.

"Fine," He answered quickly.

He felt Garcia grabbed his arm.

"Is that a phone number?" She asked and looked up at him.

"No it's not." He said quickly. He pulled his arm back. The elevator came to a stop and as soon as the doors were opened, Spencer was out. He quickly walked out of the buildings doors' before Garcia could question him further.

Spencer walked into his apartment, making sure to lock the door behind him. Would it be too soon to call her? It had been about 9 hours. Was it too soon? What if it wasn't even her number, and that she was just messing with him. That's what happened, of course. No one would want to date someone like him. He was too skinny. Very pale, and had dark circles under his eye. No girl would even look at him twice. He wasn't Morgan. He was just….Spencer.

He figured he'd give it a chance. He dialed the number into his phone. He hit the green button and waited for the ring.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi, it's Spencer," He said nervously.

"Hey! I was just about to call you!" She said.

"You don't have my number…" He stated.

"Yeah, that was the problem," She said giggling. He smiled.

"I just wanted to see if dinner was still on for tomorrow…" He said.

"Of course it is," She said.

"Alright, is 7 okay?" He asked.

"Yes, 7 is perfect," She told him. She sounded excited, and, well, happy to be talking to him. That helped him relax.

"Great."

She gave him the address to her apartment.

"Goodnight Spencer," She said.

"Goodnight Caitlin," He said. He heard the other line click off.

She really did want to go on a date with him.


	3. Chapter 3

3:17 P.M.

Caitlin stared at the blank canvas in front of her. She had to start painting, the picture was supposed to be delivered by noon the next day, and she hadn't even started. This was the worst part of being a painter, when you couldn't think of anything to create, when you couldn't find inspiration in anything. She had listened to all her favorite albums, watched all her favorite movies, and even read a few chapters of her favorite books. It seemed like nothing that usual worked could inspire her.

It was true, she was distracted. She couldn't help but be excited for her date later that evening. She glanced at the clock hanging in her art studio, 3:20 P.M. She groaned. The clock was just laughing at her today. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. It was stupid of her to get this excited, she barely knew the guy. He could turn out to be a complete asshole for all she knew.

Yet, she felt completely different when she talked to him the previous day. Like, no matter what she said, he cared about what she had to say. May not be his favorite topic, but he wanted to listen to her ideas. She felt the same way towards him. She could listen to him talk all day, she hoped she'd get that chance one day too.

She looked at the clock again, 3:24, another sigh. She tried to think of things to paint, and other things to do that would pass the time by.

Spencer Reid had never felt so anxious in his entire life. Every time he heard a phone ring he felt his heart sink. Only 3 hours left until he gets to leave. Until then, he strongly hoped that the BAU team wouldn't get called on a case. He hadn't told her what he did for a living. Telling a girl you hunt serial killers, murderers, rapists, and sociopaths for a living isn't really something you blurt out, or that can be taken lightly. There was a lot of stuff to hate about this job. But somebody had to do it.

He'd be gone a lot; he'd hope she wouldn't mind. Spencer sighed to himself and continued burying himself in paperwork to pass the time by.

A/N: Eh, I know this chapter was really boring. But it, in a way, needed to be written. Next chapter should be up later tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer looked at himself in the mirror one more time. He tightened the tie under his vest one more time, double checked all the buttons had been fastened in their right spot. He took a few slow, calming breaths before grabbing his stuff and heading out the door. It was an understatement saying he was nervous, he had little dating experience, and obviously none of those relationships lasted very long, or else he wouldn't be single. He was just an awkward guy, a human computer-if you will. He hoped he wouldn't make a huge fool out of himself tonight. He really did like her. He tried to relax himself with the thought that she had actually agreed to the date.

But that only helped him a little.

Caitlin paced her apartment for about the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, she'd probably leave marks if she didn't stop soon. She grabbed her cell phone a dialed her best friend, Alicia, for what seemed like the 18th time that day.

"Yes?" An irritated voice said over the phone.

"What if he stands me up?" Caitlin said sounding incredibly nervous.

"He's not going to." Alicia stated firmly.

"How do you know? You've never met him."

"Yes, but he called you last night to make sure you still wanted to go. So that means he's pretty sure about taking you." Alicia said for probably the 4th time that day.

"Yes but-" Before Caitlin could finish she heard a light knock on her door. Her heart felt like exploding.

"Lish, I have to go!" And with that she slapped her phone shut and headed for the door. She stopped to check her hair in the hallway mirror. She looked decent enough. She hoped he thought she looked good.

She took a much needed breath, and opened the door. Spencer was standing there. He looked adorable. Black pants, a white button-down shirt, a red tie, and a black vest to go over it. She just wanted to hug him.

"Hi," He greeted. He looked about as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," She said smiling. He showed up, and that relaxed her a lot.

"Well we should go." He said, not sure what to say next. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the building and to his car. He opened the door for her, and helped her in.

"You look great tonight." He told her once he got in his side.

"Thank you, you look very nice too." She told him honestly. She felt comfortable with him.

"What were you listening to last?" She asked him as she reached for the play button on the built-in CD player. The familiar music filled the car.

"Arcade fire!" The both said at the same time. She smiled.

"You continue to amaze me," She told him honestly.

They pulled up to what looked like an Italian restaurant. He opened her door for her, and helped her out, grabbed her hand and led her inside. Once they got seated and ordered drinks, Caitlin turned to him.

"So…" She started. "What is there to know about you Spencer?" She asked, starring into his eyes. They were a nice hazel shade.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

She shrugged. "Everything, I guess. Start from the beginning." She told him.

"Well, um…., I'm from Las Vegas," He looked up to see her expression. She was grinning.

"Yes, Las Vegas has suburbs and schools; it's not just bars and casinos." He told her grinning. She laughed.

"I'm sorry, continue," She prompted.

"Well, um, I don' know, I guess I had a pretty normal life. I, um, graduated high school when I was 12," He dropped his gaze. Most people would start to think he was a freak when they found that out.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, his gaze still down.

"That must've sucked. I mean, you were really young, high school that early. Must've been terrible." She said, sounding, much to his surprise, sad and….caring.

He shrugged. "Wasn't too bad." He told her. It was obvious to her that he was lying. She wouldn't press on it though. Story for another time.

"And then you went to college, I assume."

"Yeah, I went to Caltech, and earned three doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering. I also have degrees in Psychology and Sociology." He said. Spencer mentally slapped himself. Well, there went any chance he had with her.

"Are you serious?" She asked, sounding surprised. He nodded.

"That's really impressive." She told him. He looked up at her, she really meant it. She wasn't creped out by it.

"How about you?" He asked her. "Where are you from? Did you go to school?"

"I'm from New Jersey." A small smile spread across her face. "I went to NYU, and studied Human Development for four years, and earned an undergraduate degree. I was planning on being a psychiatrist. And then I went to the New York Academy of Art and got a degree in painting, and sculpting."

"Why the sudden change? Psychiatry to art?" He asked curiously.

"I don't really know. It just seemed like the right thing to do. I kind of wanted to create more than anything else. And, I don't know, I guess picking apart people's minds' isn't really my calling." She told him honestly. She looked up at him and smiled.

Having an eidetic memory was bitter-sweet. Sometimes you couldn't forget things you saw or heard, that you wanted to block from your mind, but wasn't able to. And others times you were able to remember everything moment of an amazing experience, like he was having with Caitlin that night. He was glad he'd be able to remember exactly what she was wearing, how beautiful she was, how that black dress hung loosely around her. He smiled to himself. Everything felt, good. And for once in a very long time, Spencer felt, well, truly happy, and completely at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

And the rest of the date continued like that. Talking, getting to know each other. He was so amazing. She loved everything he talked about, his ideas, his thoughts. She loved the way he stuttered, and moved his hands around when he talked. She loved how his eyebrows knitted together when he was listening. He was so down to earth. More than anything, she loved to see him smile. He needed to smile more, she could tell.

Against her liking, the date was over, and he was driving her home. Caitlin was determined to make as much conversation as she could before they got to her apartment building. Caitlin stared out the window while she listened to him talk. He stopped mid-sentence. As Caitlin was turning her head to see why he stopped, she felt his hand grab hers. She smiled.

"I didn't ask you earlier, what do you do Spencer? Job-wise?" She asked turning her head to face him. He had a strange look on his face, he almost looked, scared.

"Um, well I work for the FBI, um, specifically the BAU-"

"Behavior Analysis Unit?" Caitlin asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, not too many people know that."

"My Uncle used to work there, he retired though."

"You travel a lot." She said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." He answered her truthfully. If she was going to have a problem with it, might as well tell her before things get to serious. "_Please don't let it bother her_" he silently begged.

"And if we have plans, you'll call me and tell me you won't be there?" She asked.

"Of course." He told her, he meant it too.

As if time passed like nothing at all, it was time for Caitlin to depart.

"I'd really like to see you again, Spencer." She told him honestly. "I had an amazing time." She added.

He smiled. "I'd like to see you again as well. I'm glad you did." He told her.

And as if some force was slowly pushing them together, before either of them could grasp what was happening, their lips met.

And just as quickly as his lips came, they were gone. She leaned forward quickly, pressing his face back to hers, her hand reaching up to his face, kissing him deeper. She pulled her face away first.

"Goodnight Spencer." She told as she stepped out of the car.

"Night." He said, obviously flustered a bit.

"Damn." He muttered to himself before watching her walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlin Taylor sprinted up the stairs to her apartment, shoved the key in the door, and ran inside. She kicked her shoes off, locked the door, and grabbed her phone, hitting the 4th speed dial for Alicia.

"Hello?" Alicia answered, sounding tired. It was sort of late. She was probably sleeping.

"Alicia! It was amazing!" Caitlin gushed into the phone. Alicia laughed.

"Alright, every detail."

And so Caitlin told her. She spilled out every detail she knew about Spencer Reid. What he looked like, where he went to school, what he did, what he liked, what he said, what made him smile, and possibly everything she could think of.

"I really like him." Caitlin finished, taking a much needed breath.

"Caitlin, I love you too death, you're my best friend, and I'm happy for you, but you just met the guy, how does that saying go? Oh yeah, don't put all your eggs in one basket, or something." Alicia said before yawning.

"Alright, I'll let you get some sleep, night Lish."

Caitlin closed her phone. She crossed the room, careful not to trip over the boxes that scattered the floor, as she just moved in, to her sleeping cat on the couch. She poked the cats back. His eyes opened, turned to her, and went back to sleep.

"No kitty!" Caitlin said, but the cat ignored her further. She sighed.

She walked into the bedroom in the apartment to change her clothes. She slipped out of her black dress and tossed it on the bed, and slipped on some batman pajama bottoms, and matching top. Caitlin thought about Spencer again, thought about what it was like to hold his hand, and how it felt to kiss him. She felt a smile spread across her face.

Spencer Reid flopped down on the sofa in his apartment and buried his face in his hands. _'This girl is too good to be true.'_ He thought to himself. He was still trying to understand how a girl like Caitlin would like him. She said she wanted to see him again. He hadn't creped her out, or bored her. She actually liked him.

He liked her. They were complete opposites, he was tall, she was short. She was creative, he used logic and facts. He was down-to-earth and she was a free spirit. She was from the East Coast, he was from the West. They didn't have a lot in common, yet he still felt like he could talk to her about anything, and for long periods of time. He wondered what she was doing, and if she was thinking about him.

Caitlin added the finishing touches to her painting. She had finally found her inspiration. And she knew this one wouldn't ever get dull.

A/N: I just wanted to thank everyone so much for the reviews, I actually do read them. You are all the driving force to keep me writing. Here's Chapter 6. Kind of another pointless chapter.

I know the story is pretty slow right now, but it'll speed up in the future. I just have to get the story inside of my head typed.


	7. Chapter 7

And the next two weeks continued like that. Making plans every evening and spending time together. Spencer Reid couldn't be happier. They went to the park, watched movies, cuddled on his couch, and just enjoyed each other's company.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Caitlin exclaimed as she stood up from the couch, where she had spent the last few hours laying in Spencer's arms.

"Why is it such a big deal?" He asked innocently.

"You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious."

"You've never watched Harry Potter?" She starred at him in shock.

"No I have not."

She continued to stare at him.

"Why is it so hard to believe that your boyfriend has never seen Harry Potter?" He asked grinning, standing up and walking over to her, brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Boyfriend?" She questioned, looking up at him. Panic spread through him.

"I just figured, that, um, since, we've been, I mean, you don't have to be-" He rambled nervously, but was silenced when Caitlin put her finger over his mouth.

"No, Spencer. I'd love to be your girlfriend. I just didn't think you thought we were that serious yet." She explained. He instantly relaxed. Caitlin took a step closer, closing the gap between them, and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. He leaned down and kissed her.

She pulled away smiling. "As your new girlfriend," She said grinning. "I'm going to force you to watch Harry Potter with me!" She told him.

He looked down at her with disbelief. "How happy would it make you?" He asked her.

"Extremely happy. I'd be the happiest girl on the planet." She informed him.

"Alright." He said giving up. In their two weeks together he learned that Caitlin wouldn't give up if she wanted something, and that she'd argue until the end. If she tried to tell you the sky was purple, and you corrected her telling her it was blue, she'd argue with you until she started to convince you that it really was purple.

"You'll do it?" She asked sounding amazed.

"Sure." He said.

"If I could reach, I'd kiss you right now."

Spencer laughed, leaned down, and did the job for her.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes with the movies." She promised him.

"Alright." He kissed her forehead before she turned around and left.

But like all good things, it had to end. A few minutes past after Caitlin left, when Spencer heard his phone ring. He looked at the caller ID. It was JJ.

He flipped open his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Spence, we have a case. You'll need a to go bag." She informed him.

"Okay." He felt his heart completely sink. He wanted to spend all of his Sunday with Caitlin, not chasing after serial killers.

"We leave in 30 minutes." And with that, JJ hung up.

Spencer signed and put his phone down. He walked into his bedroom so he could change his clothes and pack his bag.

He heard a knock on his apartment door. He swung the door open and was greeted with a strong hug and instant chatter.

"You really are the best Spencer! Nobody ever wants to watch Harry Potter with me." She told him, kicking her shoes off. She looked over at him.

"Why are you dressed like you're going to work?" She asked him, her face falling into a frown. Caitlin didn't want him to leave. She wanted him all to herself.

"Because I am. I got called on a case."

"Oh." She kept her gaze to the floor, and slipped her shoes back on.

"I'll see you when you get back." She was walking out of the door when Spencer grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently.

"I am really sorry." He apologized, the sad look on her face killed him.

"Spencer, it's fine I understand. I really do." She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her for a few long moments.

"I'll see you when I get back." He promised her, causing her to smile.

"Alright. You'll be careful?"

"Of course." He assured her.

She hugged him for what felt like eternity before they had to part ways.

Caitlin really did understand that he had to leave for work, and that he wouldn't be able to keep every promise he made because of it. Her Uncle had been in the BAU, and she remembered him missing holidays, birthdays, and family gatherings due to it. She was alright with the fact he had to leave, though she preferred when he stayed, just as long as he always came back.


	8. Chapter 8

It was 9 days before Spencer Reid got to see Caitlin again. He hadn't been able to call, since he'd been so busy on the case. He wasn't going to be surprised if she broke up with him. He was the worst boyfriend ever. Left for 9 days and didn't call once. He tried to focus on the book he was reading, but kept worrying that Caitlin would hate him. He was being stupid, he knew that, yet he couldn't shake the feeling.

The jet landed, and he went straight to his car. It was 11 P.M. He knew it was smart to wait until tomorrow to see her. But he went against his better judgment. He drove straight to her apartment building. He quickly climbed the stairs, and fast-walked to her door. He stopped and knocked lightly.

He heard footsteps on the other side. The door opened. Caitlin looked up to see Spencer standing there. A huge smile spread across her face.

"Spencer!" She exclaimed. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I missed you so much!" She said, burying her face in his neck.

He laughed because he wasn't expecting this reaction at all. Caitlin lifted her head up and kissed him right on the lips.

"I missed you!" She told him before hugging him even tighter.

"May I come in?" He asked her. She unwrapped her legs and walked back inside.

"Nope." She said, and slammed the door in his face.

Spencer just stood there, not really sure what to do next. The door opened again, and the hallway filled with her giggling.

"Of course silly!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, closing the door after them.

"I'm sorry I didn't call. I was really busy." He began apologizing.

"It's okay." She told him.

"You're not mad?" He asked surprised a little.

She shook her head. "Nope." She answered honestly. "I knew you'd be busy, I figured if I got a call then I'd be pretty damn lucky." She told him.

Spencer leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You're amazing. You know that right?"

"I've been told a few times." She said grinning.

She pulled on his collar to get his face closer to hers. His lips met hers and she felt, at home, like she belonged there. It was scarring Caitlin a little bit how much she liked this guy for only knowing him a few weeks. And it scared her how fast things seemed to be going. But at the same time, she'd rather not have it any other way.

She pulled away, grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit on the couch with her. Spencer looked around the room.

"What's with all the boxes?" He asked.

"I just moved in, and haven't unpacked everything quite yet." She told him. "Besides, there's a very handsome guy distracting me from getting around to it." She said before quickly kissing his nose.

"Where'd you move from?"

"New York City."

"You moved from New York City to Quantico, why?"

She shrugged. "I guess I just needed a change in scenery."

"How many girlfriends have you had Spencer?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"A few. Nothing really special. Why?" He said, a little thrown-off from an unexpected question.

"Just curious, really."

"How many boyfriends have you had before me?" He asked her. He felt her tense up a little, but only slightly. A few moments passed, and she still didn't answer. "That many?" He asked.

"You're going to laugh."

"I'm not going to laugh. I promise." He told her honestly.

"Alright. I've only dated one other guy in my life."

"Really?" Spencer said, not even bothering to hid the shock in his voice.

"Pathetic isn't?"

"No. I just figured a girl like you, funny, beautiful, just all around amazing would have been in several different relationships."

"Thank you." She said, kissing him on the cheek. "You're the only who has thought that. I can't get a date to save my life."

"I find that really hard to believe."

"Well believe it. I didn't get my first boyfriend until I was 19. Nobody wanted to date me in high school. My hair was purple then, and I was just that really weird art girl sitting in the back, wearing too much black." She told him laughing. "Nobody wanted to be my friend either. Mostly people avoided me." She paused and burst out laughing. "I had these sandals made out of duct-tape and I wore them all the time, and people made fun of me so bad for wearing them. I love those sandals." She giggled. Spencer laughed too.

"I had to go to prom with my best friend, Jimmy. He only had to take me because he lost a bet." She continued laughing.

"But I can't blame people. Because thinking back to it, I wouldn't have been my friend either. I had dread-locks! I was a total hippy. Sandals, dread-locks, I wore hemp and everything! Protests, tie-dye. All of it."

"I figured you were the type of person who had lots of friends." He told her honestly.

"Common misconception." She said before kissing him deeply. After a few moments she pulled back, resting her forehead against his shoulder.

"It's getting late." Spencer commented, indicating he'd have to leave soon.

"No! Stay! Please?" She grabbed onto his arm, refusing to let him go.

"You want me to stay?"

"Yes! Very much! Please?" She begged him.

"Okay."

"You'll stay?"

"Sure."

She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"You really are the best Spencer!"

AN: I really liked this chapter. Hope you all did too. Once again thank you for all the support. The next chapter will probably be really cute. Since, he spent the night at her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Spencer and Caitlin laid together on the couch together watching some of her favorite movies, and to his surprise, Spencer sort of enjoyed them too. Eventually she dozed off. She almost purred in her sleep, a very light snoring. Spencer picked her up, she was very light, easy for him to carry, and took her to her bedroom. He laid her down and tucked her in. He headed quietly for the door so he could leave.

He slipped his shoes back on.

"You said you'd stay." A sleepy voice came from the bedroom doorway. Caitlin was standing there, half-awake.

"I have to go to work tomorrow, I'm sorry, some other time." He tried.

"You said you would. And if you don't then you'd be a liar. Please stay." She said. Caitlin crossed the room as fast as her sleepy body would let her, grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her room. He tried to pull away, but her grip was tight.

"Caitlin, I have work. I don't have clothes or anything."

"Doesn't matter. Stay."

"Caitlin…" He protested. She looked at him, her eyes practically begging him to stay.

"I can't sleep in these." He gestured to his clothes.

"Then sleep in your underwear. I don't care. I do!" She told him. She got up crossed the room to her dresser, pulled her shirt over her head, and pulled a new shirt out, and slipped it on. She turned around and slid her shorts down, grinning at Spencer.

"Batman?" He asked, looking at her shirt.

"Don't hate!" She told him before crawling into bed. He stood there for a few moments.

"Strip." She instructed. He continued to do nothing. She sighed, stood up and started removing his tie, unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it down his shoulders. "And I'm guessing you're old enough to take your own pants off…" She said sliding back into bed.

He knew this girl was strange, but she continued to surprise him. Once his pants were off he crawled into her bed. This was extremely strange for him. He felt nervous and self-conscious, and stayed on the edge of the bed. She sighed again, crawled closer to him and began to cuddle. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You look sexy with your shirt off." She told him, while she absent mindedly traced patterns over his arm. She watched as he made a confused face.

"Get that expression off your face! You do Spencer!" She told him honestly. "Why don't you see how cool you are? You don't even have to try, and you're awesome." She told him.

"Actually, I try really hard."

She kissed his nose. "You don't need to. Sleep Spencer. Night." She said before reaching over him and clicking the lamp off. She laid her head on his chest and cuddled closer.

Before long, she was fast asleep. He laid awake thinking for a while.

It seemed almost funny to him, if he would've walked into that coffee shop 5 minutes later he would have never met this girl, who he was growing strong feelings for. She liked him, just the way he was. He didn't have to act a certain way. He could relax with her, and she still wanted to be with him. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her voice.

"Spencer." She mumbled.

He laughed quietly. She talked in her sleep. And she was dreaming about him. He smiled. He knew that he was going to spend a long time with this girl. And for the first time in a while, Spencer Reid feel asleep to peaceful thoughts, and slept without dreams of the BAU.

A/N: Once again I want to apologize for not writing. Here's chapter 9. And I'm about to start writing chapter 10. It's finally the weekend, so expect lots of new chapters.


	10. Chapter 10

And gentle shaking woke Spencer up. He opens his eyes and saw a beautiful face not too far away from his. Caitlin smiled, leaned forward and kissed him.

"Morning." She said, messing with his hair a bit.

"Morning." He mumbled, not quite awake yet.

"You have to leave soon." She said with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry. I'll see you later." He said while brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiled, but frowned again.

"I can't. I really do have to unpack. I've been procrastinating too long, and I can't find any of my stuff because of it. Maybe tomorrow."

"I could help you. If you want me to." He told her.

"You'd sacrifice your evening to help me unpack?" She asked him.

"Sure. I like spending time with you, no matter what we're doing." He told her making her smile. She kissed him.

"You're amazing Spencer." She sat up and stepped out of bed.

"I'll make you some breakfast while you go shower, okay?"

Spencer nodded, stood up, and walked off to the bathroom.

While he showered, Caitlin got dressed and searched his pockets for a house key. She finally found it and left to get him some clothes. She'd only been outside his apartment before, so she knew what number it was. She'd never been actually inside. She unlocked the door and stepped inside. There were shelves bordering the room. All of them were filled with books except for one, which had CDs and vinyl records neatly stacked together. She crossed the room to look at his music.

It was mostly classical except for a few rock CDs. Mainly classical rock. The kind of music her dad use to listen to. All of the band names were familiar. She continued looking over the shelves. She couldn't help but smile when she discovered a Smashing Pumpkins CD. '_He really was perfect'_ she thought to herself. She remembered her purpose for being there.

She opened up one of the doors. It was only a closet. Opened a second one and found what she was looking for; his bedroom. Caitlin picked him out some clothes and left, locking the door behind her. She drove back to her apartment and left his clothes on the sink in the bathroom.

Spencer turned the water off, grabbed a towel and dried himself off. He didn't expect to see fresh clothes waiting for him on the sink. He smiled. Caitlin really was amazing. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

"Sit." She told him, pointing to a bar stool near the island counter. He did as he was told. She slipped a cup of coffee in front of him, which was quickly followed by a breakfast of pancakes. She put the plate in front of him, kissed his cheek and went to get a shower.

Spencer grew up having to take care of himself, and his mother, since she wasn't healthy enough to take care of herself. It felt so different to have someone else take care of him for once. It made him feel extremely happy.

***Later that day***

Caitlin Taylor skipped to the door to let her amazing boyfriend in. She swung the door open and he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled away smiling.

"Last chance to back out." She warned him.

"I'm not backing out." He told her walking into the apartment. She closed the door and pulled him into living area, where the TV was. 

"Alright. We're going to unpack my CDs first. And since you're tall, you can put them on the top shelf as I hand them to you." She told him. He nodded.

Time passed quickly while they worked. They talked while doing so. They shared stories, laughs, memories, and possibly everything they could think of. There were a lot of things Caitlin wasn't sure about. But if one there was one thing she was positive about, it was that she was falling in love with Spencer Reid.


	11. Chapter 11

Months passed. Caitlin and Spencer spent every chance they could together. When he left for cases, she kept busy with painting. He'd been gone for two weeks this time. She couldn't wait to see him. He called her every chance he'd get when he was gone, usually at night before he went to sleep. She was sure Spencer had no idea how much she thought about him when he left.

It was a Friday night, and Caitlin was half-asleep on her couch, watching an episode of Cake Boss to pass time by. Her eyes began shutting and she was drifting off. She felt a familiar pair of lips on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. Spencer was kneeling in front of her, his face inches away.

"Spencer?" She wasn't expecting to see him. He had a key now, since he practically spent all his time with her, but she hadn't heard him come in.

"I didn't think you were going to be back until tomorrow." She told him. He had called earlier, and told her that they'd finished the case and he'd be home soon.

"I thought so too. But we left Oregon at a seven."He told her.

"And here you are." 

"Here I am."

She leaned forward, swung her arm around his neck, and kissed him. His hand moved towards her hip. Caitlin slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him on top of her, not breaking the kiss. Spencer ran his tongue over her lips. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her while he was gone. Her lips parted, her tongue meeting his. He had missed this; being so close to her, talking to her, touching her.

Caitlin's hand slid up into his hair, tangling it gently. He moaned into her mouth. Her hands moved to his shirt, slowly undoing every button before pushing it off his shoulders, and throwing it somewhere across the room. His hands messed with bottom of her shirt for a few moments, giving her a chance to stop him if she wanted. She raised her hips and Spencer slid her shirt up. They broke apart as he pulled her shirt over her head before dropped it next to the couch.

"Spencer…" She moaned before pushing him down on his back. She crawled on top of him before attacking his lips with hers again. His arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. She was so soft, and so warm. Tongues danced, hands touched, pulses raced. Everything felt perfect. All was perfect.

That is, until Spencer's phone rang. Caitlin crawled off him and Spencer stood up to answer his phone.

"Hello?"

"Reid, we got another case." Morgans voice said from the other line.

"But we just got back." He protested. Spencer looked at Caitlin, who was now wearing a sad expression.

"I know, I'm not happy about it either. You need a go bag. New York." After that the line clicked off.

Spencer walked back over to Caitlin. She had her arms crossed over her chest tightly, clearly embarrassed to be sitting there without a shirt on.

"I'm so-" Spencer began to apologize, only Caitlin's hand covered his mouth.

"Spencer, it's alright, really. If you have to work then go. I understand." She told him looking straight into his eyes. He kissed her one more time before redressing himself and heading for the door. He was halfway down the hallway when she called after him.

Spencer turned around. Caitlin was standing right in front of him. She grabbed his collar and gently pulled him down to her. They kissed. Spencer had kissed a few girls in his life, but never like this. It was so sweet and gentle, yet passionate and powerful. Caitlin pulled away.

"Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She told him while staring into his eyes.

"What?" It was one of the last things he expected to her from her.

"I love you." She said, a little shy this time, her gaze dropping to the ground.

Spencer tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you too." He told her, pulling away. She smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes." He assured her. "Very much."

Spencer laughed. Caitlin stood there looking confused.

"You know what this means?" He asked, smiling.

"What?"

"We're in love." He said while smiling.

A/N: I just wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. I've been busy with softball. And I will try to get more chapters written and posted.

I can pretty much promise I will update on weekends. So expect a new chapter then.

Thank you all for the reviews, support, subscribing, favoriting and all the amazing stuff.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay first, sorry for not updating. I've been sick, and then there's school, and softball. And I'm just pure lazy.

Second, future chapters will be more, graphic. Mature? Whatever you want to say.

Third, in the last chapter when I said 'months passed' I meant months passed. As in, at this point Caitlin and Spencer have been dating for nearly a year.

Alright, enjoy!

Spencer unlocked the door to Caitlin's apartment, slipped off his jacket and shoes, and put his bag down on the couch.

"Caitlin?" He called.

"Bedroom." Her voice called, leading him to her location.

She was laying on her bed petting her cat. Her hair was thrown up in pig-tails, she was wearing shorts, and tall socks. He noticed the sweatshirt she was wearing. The orange letters on it read Cal-Tech. He smiled.

"Is that my sweatshirt?" He asked while crawling above her. She turned her body so that she was directly under him.

She nodded.

"How'd you get it?"

"I took it the last time I was at your house." She said grinning. He kissed her nose.

"Any particular reason you did that?"

"I was cold. And it was just sitting there, all alone." She told him giggling.

"What if I want it back?" He challenged.

"It was gone for two weeks and you didn't notice. You probably wouldn't have known if I hadn't been wearing it! Fuck you! I'm keeping it." She folded her arms across her chest stubbornly. Spencer laughed before kissing her lips gently.

He laid down next to her. "Silly." He mumbled causing her to smile. She cuddled into him.

"How have you been?" She asked. Spencer didn't want to go into details about the case he just got off of. He didn't want to tell her anything about his job. She was so innocent. She didn't need to know the terrible things that happened in the world. He wasn't going to be that one to let her see that darkness.

"Fine." He answered simply.

She sighed. "So much for conversation…"

"How have you been?"

"Fine." She answered just as he did.

"That's not fair." He told her, seeing the game she was playing.

"You never talk about work. I just want to know why." She asked innocently, not meeting his eyes.

"What I do, isn't really….. a job you go around talking about. I don't see happy things. And telling you about those things would be, well…..sick." He said, making a face.

"Awww Spencer's protective and caring!" She said in a baby voice while pinching his cheeks.

He laughed before pushing her hands away from him. "Stop." He told her smiling. He leaned forward and kissed the tip of her nose. They laid there for a few moments of comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company.

"You know what's in two days?" She asked him, breaking the silence.

"Thursday." He answered simply, but the look on her face signaled it was something more.

"Maybe November 16th rings a bell…." She offered.

He thought about it, trying to think. It wasn't her birthday. That was in September, and had passed.

"Can I have a hint?" He asked her.

"Thursday would be our one year anniversary silly." She told him. Panic spread through him. He mentally cursed himself for not remembering something like that.

"Relax!" She told him, sensing his panic. "I don't want to do anything. I just thought I'd let you know." She told him kissing his cheek.

"Of course we have to do something. A year's something to celebrate." He protested.

"It's just a year." She told him flatly.

"We're going to celebrate." He told her stubbornly.

"Fine. We can stay here and eat ice cream. That's as close to celebrating as you'll get." She told him.

Caitlin leaned over and kissed him for a few long moments.

"Doesn't feel it's been a year."

He nodded in agreement.

"I love you, Caitlin." He told her, her blue eyes staring into his.

"I love you too, Spencer. I really, really do." She told him before kissing him. She pulled away to find him frowning.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You could be with any guy you wanted to, and you're with me. Why is that?" He asked her, confused. He hadn't meant to say it, but he just blurted it out.

"What do you mean I could be with any guy?"

"You're beautiful, and amazing. You're smart, funny, nice, creative, loving, caring, trusting, just all around perfect, anyone guy would love to have you. And I'm just….. plain." He finished.

He looked down at her, tears filled her eyes.

"Spencer, don't say that."

"It's true."

"No it's not. Why can't you see how amazing you are." She said frustrated.

"Spencer, what you see as, "plain" I see as amazing. You mean the world to me. And if I didn't believe with all my heart that you were amazing I wouldn't be here with you, now would I?"

"You'd be with some other guy."

"No I wouldn't." She looked up at the ceiling, emotions crossing her face. She was thinking.

"Spencer, I'm pretty sure I wasn't going to tell you this, but here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and turned to him, staring him in the eyes.

"The day I met you was the day I was going to kill myself." The words slammed into him like bricks.

"Wh-" His question was cut off by Caitlin's finger covering his lips.

"Let me finish." She put her hand down. "I figured I'd go get a cup of coffee before going home and, well, ending my life. And I met you there. A guy spilling coffee down your front should've made things worse, but it didn't. You asked me out on a date. I figured, what the hell! I could….wait, one more day, and just go on a date with you. I really had nothing to lose. And I went, and I had an amazing time. And I felt happy, happier than I had been in months. Happier than I ever was.

"And we made more plans, and it kept….delaying me. I became happier with you. Eventually, I wanted to live, so I could be with you, so I could see you smile and hear you laugh. And kiss you, and hug you. Spencer," She cupped his face, running her thumb over his cheek.

"You gave me a reason to keep living. You're still giving me that reason." She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. "You're my hero, and my life. So please, please! Don't ever feel like you're just… plain. You're not. You're amazing. You mean the world to me. And it kills me that you don't see how truly perfect you are." She rolled over on her back.

"I really do love you Spencer."

They laid there in silence, neither of them having anything to say. Spencer sat there thinking. He was pretty sure he'd never been anything to anyone. He was just there, a background accessory if you will. He was sure everywhere he went in life, and the people he was surrounded by would just move on if anything happened to him.

But to this girl, this amazing girl he had somehow luckily obtained, he meant something. She loved him. She adored him. And that was all he needed. Spencer wrapped his arms around Caitlin, pulling her closer. He kissed her lips, before turning off the lap next to the bed. She snuggled closer to him, his arms tightening around her small frame.

"I love you." He told her before falling asleep.

A/N: I'm exhausted right now, so I wrote this half asleep. Sorry if that shows.

But here's the chapter. I hope you enjoyed.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: For those of you who asked, this story takes place around season 2. After Reid's kidnapping. I know a lot of other stories have him like, dwell on that experience, but I honestly don't want to include it. I mean, it wasn't really a huge part of anything, by that I mean it didn't really affect anything in the long run. Sure it came back in Season 4 episode 20 'Conflicted', the episode with Jackson Rathbone, and Reid was all mad he didn't remember blah blah blah. And later in season 4 during the whole Anthrax experience. All around I don't think he was absolutely necessary to include it in this story.

In other news: Thank you for the reviews. And if you have questions about the story, leave them in a review, I do read them. Or I have a formspring, which the link is in my profile.

Caitlin slowly opened her eyes. It was rare she woke up on her own. Usually it took a very loud alarm clock or several wake ups by others. A soft mumble came from behind her. She remembered Spencer was there. His arms were gripping her tightly. She giggled at the fact he mumbled in his sleep. Sometimes he'd even talk. She managed to free an arm from his death grip and grabbed her phone off the nightstand.

'_6:13'_ it read. She knew Spencer had to be at work at 7:30.

She turned around so she was facing him. He was adorable when he was sleeping. She smiled and moved closer to him. Caitlin felt something hard press into her stomach. She blushed realizing what it was. She leaned in and kissed his lips for a few long moments. She pulled back and watched him open his eyes. He smiled, closing the distance between them, and kissed her. She pulled away, faster than he wanted. He gently pulled her back to him. All he wanted was to be with her. He laid on his back, and pulled her with him.

Caitlin moved her legs to straddle his hips, so she wasn't squishing him. Spencer's hands explored her body, down her back, over her hips, and stopped on her bum, squeezing it gently. Caitlin moaned into his mouth before parting his lips with her tongue. Spencer tilted his head slightly, his mouth moving in sync with hers.

She grinded her hips into his. He moaned at the contact before moving his hands to her shirt, and lifting it over her head, throwing it absentmindedly across the room. Caitlin lifted her hips off of his, and pushed herself so she was hovering over him, removing her mouth from his. She took a few much needed deep breaths, before Spencer gently flipped her over onto her back. He stared down at her bare chest. She was so fucking beautiful.

He felt his drawers tighten even more, if that was possible. He leaned down and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing every spot he could reach. She moaned softly before he trailed kisses down to her chest.

"Spencer…." She moaned as he kissed his way down her stomach. He gently sucked on areas on her hips, leaving his mark. Caitlin curled her hand in his hair. She felt 9,000 miles high, and absolutely nothing could bring her down. Her pulse was drumming, and her breathing was ragged. Everywhere Spencer touched her felt on fire. She felt things she had never felt before as emotions swam through her body.

He kissed his way from her stomach, back up her chest, to her neck, until his lips found hers again. Her arms snaked around his neck, holding him close to her. She had no intentions of being anything but close to him. She pulled him closer, so he was laying between her legs, only thin layers of clothes between them.

Spencer flipped over on his back, and pulled Caitlin with him. She moved her lips from his mouth to his neck, and kissed, sucked, and licked every part she could reach. Her hands moved down to his boxers, which were the only thing he had on. She slid her hands down his drawers and stroked him lightly. He moaned into her mouth. Spencer gripped her sides gently, running his thumb back and forth on her hips, causing her to shiver lightly.

Caitlin slid his underwear down his legs and dropped them to the floor. He flipped her over, and crawled over her, kissing her a few times before discarding her underwear. She moaned when he spread her legs open with his knee. Spencer laid between her legs, the tip of him just at her entrance. Her mouth broke away from his when he thrust into her. Caitlin buried her head in the crook of his neck and moaned at the pleasure.

Spencer went deeper and deeper inside of her. Their breathing grew erratic as time went on. Caitlin wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

"…Caitlin…." He moaned quietly, his hands gripping her a little tighter.

Their moaning became frequent, as each of them neared their climax.

"Spencer….I….oh god.." She dug her fingertips into his back and moaned as they came together.

She looked into his eyes, neither one of them moving.

Spencer laid down next to her, both of them catching their breath. She laid her head on his chest while he gently stroked her hair.

Minutes of silence passed. He looked over at her.

"Morning." He said break the silence. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Morning, sunshine." She kissed him again before glancing at the clock. "You'd better get ready. I've probably made you late as it is."

Caitlin stood up, crossed the room to her dresser, pulled out a pair of panties, and slipped them on. She grinned over at Spencer who'd been watching her the entire time.

"You'd better go get a shower. I'll go and get you some clothes." She told him, pulling a shirt over her head.

"Alright."

Caitlin finished dressing, putting the first pair of jeans she could find on. She grabbed her keys and left.

A/N (2): This is absolutely the first smut, sex scene, lemon, whatever you want to call it, I've ever written. I've re-read it so many times I could recite it, checking for perfection. So hopefully there aren't many flaws.

It is officially Spring Break and I plan on writing several new chapters.


	14. Chapter 14

Spencer Reid got out of the shower, and dressed himself in the clothes he always found laid out for him on the bathroom sink. Once finished, he quickly walked into the kitchen, and found Caitlin making them some breakfast. He walked up behind her, spun her around, and kissed her deeply and passionately for several long moments. She pulled away, and took a deep breath before wrapped her arms around Spencer, holding him close.

"I love you, Caitlin." His arms tightened. Spencer didn't ever want to let her go.

"I love you too, Spencer. Very, very much." She stood on her tippy-toes and craned her neck, trying to kiss him. He smiled and leaned down to help her out. It was a quick kiss.

"Thank you for getting my stuff. I feel bad that I always make you drive across town to get it." He told her, running his thumb over her jaw line.

"It's no problem." She told him smiling, removing his hand from her face, and dropping it to his side.

Caitlin sat herself on the counter. "It'd be easier if you lived here." She glanced up at him, and then the ground.

"You want me to move in with you?" He asked, completely shocked. She nodded.

"If you want to, that is. Goku and I would love it." She said, both of them looking at the cat that was sleeping on the couch.

"Does he ever stop sleeping?" Spencer asked, grinning. Caitlin playfully slapped his chest.

"Don't make fun of my cat!" She pouted before laughing.

"But will you? Move in, I mean?" She asked Spencer.

"You won't get sick of me?"

"Never, ever!" She told him.

"Alright."

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yes."

Caitlin jumped off the counter and hugged him. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!" She repeated several times, squeezing him to death.

Spencer laughed and hugged her back. "I love you, too." He kissed her forehead. "I have to leave, can I see you tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes, yes you can." 

"Alright, then I'll see you later."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He kissed her one more time before grabbing his stuff and leaving for work.

A/N: I know, really short chapter. But next chapter will be their night together. Then their one year anniversary, followed by Spencer moving in.

So lots of new chapters shall be up.

But, high five (place hand on screen now) because I posted two chapters in one night

Maybe 3….


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Alright I know I said I'd write this chapter about a night together, then their anniversary. But I had several ideas for their anniversary, so I figured I'd just skip that night. It would've also been a very boring chapter. Just saying.

Anyway, first thing: Criminal Minds on Wednesday was amazing!

Two: Thank you for the reviews. I absolutely love them. I seriously never thought this story would be liked so well. But I'm on Chapter 15. Which is the longest I've ever bothered with a story. I usually just give up, due to know one but me caring.

Third: Typos happen. Sorry. I can only re-read it so well. No need to bother me about it, just realize my mistake, and move on.

I ramble.

* * *

_Thursday, November 16__th__. _

Caitlin was busy working on a few art pieces when she heard a knock on her door. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion, no one was supposed to stop by today. Caitlin proceeded to the door anyway. She swung the door open, finding a delivery man standing there.

"Are you Caitlin Taylor?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered cautiously. She hadn't ordered anything. Her curiosity began to grow.

The man handed her a vase full of roses.

"Alright have a good day." He said smiling and turning away.

She closed the door, walked into the kitchen, and placed the flowers on the counter. She noticed a card attached.

Caitlin broke the seal on it, flipping it open and reading the scratchy and familiar handwriting.

_"Happy Anniversary, Caitlin. _

_I love you. _

_-Spencer"_

Caitlin smiled. She loved that man with all her heart. She grabbed her phone from her back pocket and hit the speed dial to call him. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I'm not bothering you am I?" She asked, realizing that he was working, and was probably busy.

"No, you're not bothering me. Not at all." He told her.

"Good. I just wanted to thank you for the flowers. They're absolutely beautiful." She told him, smiling like a fool.

"Well, you're beautiful."

Caitlin grinned. "You're really cheesy sometimes, you know that?"

Spencer laughed. "I know." He paused for a moment. Caitlin heard a few voices in the background. "Hey, I have to go."

She frowned; sad she hadn't gotten to talk to him longer. "Will I see you tonight?" She crossed her fingers and hoped that he didn't just get called on a case.

"Yes you will." He assured her quickly.

Caitlin glanced at the clock on the microwave. '2:30' it read.

"Alright, then I'll see you in 4 hours. Bye, Spencer. I love you."

"Bye." He hung up quickly.

Caitlin felt her heart sink a little. Spencer didn't want to tell her he loved her in front of the person he was in a room with, that made her a little sad.

All she could do was talk about Spencer to her friends and family. She was sure they were sick of hearing about him. She sure as hell didn't want him to be embarrassed about dating her. Caitlin quickly reassured herself that wasn't the case, and that he was just busy and had to hang up. She shook her head and went back to her art room, trying to busy herself by painting for the next few hours.

* * *

*Derek Morgan POV* (Just go with it)

Derek walked into the lounge and watched Spencer quickly close his phone.

"Who was that?" Derek asked.

"No one." Spencer said quickly before crossing the room, passing Garcia in the doorway.

She turned her head and watched him walk out quickly.

"Is something up with him?" Derek asked her.

"Don't know. He's been acting strange for the past few months. Getting here later, leaving quicker. Odd." She told him.

Derek shrugged.

* * *

Spencer Reid packed his bag up, and headed towards the exit of the BAU. Luck was on his side that day, the team hadn't got called away on a case. Spencer stepped into the elevator, pressing the L button to go to the lobby. Morgan walked in, hitting the close door button. Spencer looked down at his watch.

"Where are you headed in such a hurry?" Morgan asked. "Does the young Dr. Reid have a hot date?" He finished, grinning.

"Something like that." Spencer answered, before the elevator stopped.

The doors opened and he quickly walked out.

* * *

Spencer unlocked the door to Caitlin's apartment. He opened the door and was met by the smell of something cooking. He slipped his shoes off and walked into the living room. Caitlin was standing there. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

There was a small table set up, draped with a black cloth, plates full of food and two candles on top. He dropped his bag and walked over to Caitlin, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, and kissing her. She smiled against his lips, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Caitlin felt her knees shake a little. He pulled away, standing straight up again.

She laid her head on his chest.

"Happy anniversary, Spencer," Caitlin said quietly.

"Happy anniversary, Caitlin," He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you, you look amazing." Her eyes quickly looked over his body.

"I made us dinner." She said, her head turning to look at the table. "Sit." She told him.

Caitlin walked into the kitchen and Spencer sat patiently. She came back with two glasses and a bottle of wine. She poured them each a glass before returning the bottle to the kitchen. Caitlin took her seat and looked up at Spencer and smiled.

Spencer raised his glass, as did she.

"To one year together." He said

"And love." She added before clinking their glasses together.

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry this chapter took so long. There will be a continuation of it. I just felt this would be a good place to stop. I know I'll get started on the chapter tonight. Not sure if I'll finish. We'll see.

I had to make sure this chapter was absolutely perfect.

Link for Caitlin's out is on my profile.

Oh and check it, I figured out how to insert page dividers :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This is really more of a rant than a note, but it needs to be said. I'm aware that the Spencer in this story isn't exactly the one you get on the actual TV show. But the point is, this is my story really. And I can change him slightly, music taste, stuff he does. I could make him have a pink Mohawk if I wanted to. And I'm not trying to sound bitchy. I'm just sick of people being like "oh Spencer wouldn't do that"

I could make Spencer a male stripper if I wanted to. It's a fanfic, it doesn't have to completely match up with the show. And I think I've done a pretty good job at lining it up with the show. But I can, and will, make changes in characters here and there.

Please enjoy this chapter. And thank you for all the support.

Spencer and Caitlin finished dinner, making small talk in between, and sharing laughs. They were now standing in the kitchen, after putting the dishes away. She stood with her back pressed against the counter. Spencer placed his hands on her side, squeezing her hips lightly before kissing her. She moved her hands to his lower-back, pushing him closer to her.

They stayed like that for a while. Spencer gently lifted her up on the counter, not only to make himself more comfortable, but so he could kiss Caitlin deeper. Her hand slipped into his hair, tangling it very gently. She wrapped her legs around his waist, then her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, so their bodies were touching.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip. She tilted her head slightly to the side before opening her mouth, and letting their tongues meet. Spencer ran his hands slightly under her dress, moving his thumb slowly back and forth over her skin, causing her to moan. Spencer wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up from the counter. Caitlin held onto him tighter so she didn't slip, and moved her mouth from his and down to his neck, where she began placing light kisses.

He carried her to the bedroom. She unwrapped her legs from his waist, pulled away from him, and placed herself back on the ground again. Her arms moved to her back, she fumbled with the zip on her dress. She looked up at Spencer, her eyes pleading him to help her. Spencer slowly spun her around and placed kisses on the back of her neck and shoulders. He unzipped her dress, pushed the straps down, and watched it fall to the floor.

Spencer turned her around again, his eyes scanning over her body.

'_Please don't ever let me forget this image.'_ He mentally pleaded himself.

She moved her hands to the bottom of his sweater vest, and pulled it as high as she could. Spencer pulled it over his head and threw it down on the floor. She tugged his tie, pulling him down to her, and kissed him. His hands went to her hips, while hers slipped his tie off, and unbuttoned his shirt. She slid it down his shoulders, and threw it somewhere across the room before wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spencer lifted her up, carried her to the bed, and laid her down in the middle. He crawled over her, placing a knee on each side of her waist, before leaning down and kissing her again. Her hands moved down to his belt, unhooking it without a problem, sliding it out of the loops, and throwing it to the ground. He flipped over, pulling her onto of him. She grinded her hips into his, causing him to moan.

Spencer moved his hands to her back, and reached for the clasp of her bra. His fingers danced across her skin trying to find it. She giggled against his mouth and pulled away from him. She moved her legs so she was straddling him.

"This one unhooks from the front." She told him.

His hands moved in between her breasts and unhooked her bra and quickly discarded it to the floor. She spread his legs apart with her knee, moving herself between them before unbuttoning his pants. Caitlin slid them down his legs, and let them drop the floor before crawling back up to him, rejoining their mouths.

Spencer flipped her down on her back, a little roughly. He quickly pushed her underwear down her legs and tossed it. He moved his mouth down to her neck.

"Caitlin, I need you so bad." He whispered against her skin. She slipped a hand into his hair.

"I know, Spencer. I need you too. Very much." She told him while he kissed all over her chest. She moaned while tangling his hair. He kissed his way back up to her mouth. Caitlin pulled his underwear down and tossed it to the floor.

"Spencer…." She moaned spreading her legs and lifting her hips towards him.

He moved down to her, the tip of him just at her entrance.

"Please don't make me wait." She quietly begged in his ear before kissing down his neck and over his shoulder.

"I won't." He told her, starring into her eyes before sliding inside of her. Her arms slipped around his neck, holding him to her.

His thrusts were quick but gently. Her fingernails dug into his back while she moaned softly.

Spencer closed his eyes, the amazing feeling of her made his pulse race, turned his breathing ragged, made his head spin. Her grip on him grew tighter while her breathing became heavier.

"Spencer….Spencer…." She panted into his neck.

Caitlin moaned loudly, her fingernails dug into Spencer's back. He felt her tighten around him, and that was enough to send him over the edge.

Her grip on him loosened, but she still held him close to her, both of them still coming down from their high. He laid down on his back. She cuddled into his side, her head laying in the crook of his neck, her arm thrown over his chest. She moved her head up and kissed his cheek.

"You're the best, Spencer." She told him, her voice indicating she was tired.

"I love you, Caitlin." He told her, kissing her forehead. "Sleep, love."

"I love you, too." She mumbled.

She fell fast asleep, but Spencer laid awake for a few more minutes. He looked down at the beautiful sleeping girl in his arms. He loved her so much. Nothing would ever hurt her, he wouldn't let that happen. He wrapped his arms around her, held her tight, and drifted off in a deep sleep.

A/N: Alright, sorry this chapter took so long.

Another sex chapter. Anything I could improve on?

Not sure if I'm writing them that good. I would absolutely love feedback.

Also, link for Caitlin's dress is on my profile.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you for reviews first off. The story is about to build from here. Next chapter will show that. I promise.

And on another note I didn't direct my rant at any specifically, but I had several other people make comments about me changing characters and such. Sorry if it came off that way.

And also, if you don't like the story, then don't read it. It's pretty much that simple.

Saturday had finally arrived. Caitlin drove over to Spencer's apartment around 7 A.M. They had a lot of work to do, so an early start seemed like a good idea. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer. Spencer swung the door open, quickly leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you." He told her

She giggled. "It was one day apart." She reminded him.

"Yes, that's true. But it was one day that I missed you." He grinned and pulled her inside, closing the door after them.

"Well, after today you don't have to go a day without me." She told him, looking into his eyes. He smiled.

"Good."

They spent all day packing and unpacking. Caitlin loved Spencer too death, but my god he had too many books. Spencer had several good laughs at her attempts to lift heavy boxes.

"Caitlin, face it, you can't lift anything heavier than a cat." He told her laughing. She was practically dragging the box. Caitlin grabbed a paperback book from the box and threw it at him, hitting his shoulder.

"Shut up!" She pouted, folding her arms across her chest. Spencer crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"But it's one of the many things I love about you." He told her before kissing her forehead.

She hugged him quickly. "This is the last box." She told him, before yawning.

"I'll get you. You can start the car." He said, handing her the keys.

"Okay." She mumbled, too tired to protest.

Spencer had driven them home. They pulled up to their apartment building. Caitlin had fallen asleep during the drive. Spencer turned the car off and looked over at her. He leaned over, and kissed her temple. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Caitlin, love, we're home." He told her, grabbing her hand, and running his thumb over her knuckles lightly. She looked over at him and groaned.

Spencer got out of the car. He waited for Caitlin, but she didn't move. He opened her door and squatted down so they were at eye level.

"Planning to get out of the car?" He asked her smiling. She shook her head.

"Please?" He pouted. She smiled.

"Carry me." She told him, reaching towards him.

He leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Caitlin held tightly to his neck and wrapped her legs around her waist so she didn't fall. She laid her head on his shoulder, placed a few light kisses on his neck, and took in the scent of him.

Before long they had reached their apartment, he rummaged his pockets for his key, finally finding it, unlocked the door, and carried her inside. Spencer closed and locked the door behind him, feeling Caitlin's lips on his neck a few more times. He carried her into their bedroom, and laid her down on the bed, kissing her forehead.

"Sleep, love." He told her, pulling off her shoes, and tucking her in.

"I love you, Spencer."

"I love you too, Caitlin." Spencer told her and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Nothing can ever change that." She mumbled before closing her eyes.

"Good."


	18. Chapter 18 return of the story

A/N: I apologize again for deleting the chapters, I don't regret it, but it just seems completely unprofessional (for lack of better word) to do so. I do feel better about the story though. I know some people have asked if Caitlin has met the team, and she has not. But in this chapter she shall do so. Thank you everyone for leaving reviews and helping me decide where to take the story. I feel loved. Completely random, but if you have never listened to Modest Mouse I recommend you do so, since their music has helped inspire this story (I am at the moment).

I feels great to be writing again, hopefully you guys feel good to be reading again. I've been reading a lot of fanficition lately. Mostly HP stuff. Completely random as well, but I'm reading this book, Looking For Alaska by John Green, and it's a very good read. I recommend.

To the story.

Caitlin Taylor opened her eyes. She smiled when she felt a familiar arm wrapped around her. She turned around slowly so she didn't wake him. Spencer was still sleeping, his hair sprawled out around the pillow. Caitlin giggled before leaning in and kissing his forehead. He flipped over and mumbled something incoherent. She laid there and watched him breath in and out for a few short minutes before getting out of bed.

She stood up, having slept in her clothes from the previous day, they where twisted and turned uncomfortable around her body. She pulled her sweatshirt over her head and dropped it to the floor, instantly feeling a little cold. She shivered, before removing her jeans. Caitlin walked over to her dresser, quietly opening the first drawer. It was empty, due to her not doing any laundry that week.

Three loud knocks came from the door. She glanced around quickly, her eyes landing on one of Spencer's shirts. It would have to do. Caitlin slipped it on quickly, buttoning the front. She sighed and figured whoever was at the door wasn't important enough for pants. Three more knocks, or more like pounds, sounded through the apartment.

Caitlin unlocked and opened the door. On the other side was a tall black man. She leaned against the door frame.

"Hi," She finally greeted.

"Hi, is Spencer here?" He asked, still starring at her strangely, almost like she had two heads or an extra arm.

"Yeah, I'll get him." She walked back into the apartment, leaving the door open for the man to let himself in. Caitlin closed the bedroom door after her before waking Spencer up.

She kissed his cheek before gently shaking him. His eyes fluttered open, and he groaned.

She kneeled down near his head, her face inches away from his.

"Spencer, love, wake up." She said gently.

"Morning." He greeted, sleepiness filling his voice.

"Morning. There's someone here to see you." She told him standing up, crossing the room, and slipping some black pants on.

Spencer sat up. "Who's here?"

"I dunno," She answered, catching a glimpse of herself in her mirror. No wonder the guy was staring at her strangely, her hair was tangled and her eyeliner was smeared in every direction. "He just asked for you."

He stood up, crossed the room and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too." She said. He smiled back at her before leaving the room.

Spencer was surprised to see Derek Morgan standing in his living room.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"We have a case, and have been trying to get a hold of you all morning."

"Oh. Sorry." Spencer said, grabbing his phone of the coffee table. Sure enough, 7 missed calls from different BAU members. "I'll, uh, go get ready then."

Derek nodded towards the bedroom. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Oh, that's Caitlin." Spencer answered simply.

"I don't really see you as the one-night-stand kind of guy." Derek told him.

"I'm not a one-night-stand." Spencer turned around and Caitlin was standing there, fully dressed and slightly angry. She walked over to Spencer, grabbing his hand and standing by his side.

"I happen to be his girlfriend." She stated.

"Really?" Derek asked, clearly surprised.

She looked up at Spencer, who stood there completely silent.

"I'm guessing you have to leave. I'll let you go get ready," She dropped his hand and strode off to the kitchen. Spencer glanced over at Derek before quickly turning to get ready.

Once Spencer was dressed and had all his stuff, he quickly walked into the kitchen. Caitlin was leaning against the counter, a cup of coffee in her hands, starring at the floor, clearly in deep thought. Spencer walked over to her, put a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shrugged off.

"I'll see you in a few days." He told her, watching her face. He had profiled and watched several serial killers before, why couldn't he understand this one girls emotions? She didn't anything to him, which made him feel really bad. He kissed her forehead.

"Bye." He said finally. She continued to stand there, he turned and left to meet Derek outside. Spencer opened the SUV door and sat in the passenger seat. Once he closed the door, Morgan handed him the case file, which Spencer flipped open and quickly read.

They rode in silence for a while.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend." Derek stated, 'us' referring to the BAU team.

"Yeah." Spencer mumbled.

"Why?"

Spencer thought about it. "I guess I just wanted to keep her to myself, I don't really know."

They met the others at the airport, and once on the jet, Gideon briefly went over the case again, and told everyone what they'd be doing once the jet landed. The team made small talk before they got there.

Elle sat back down, coffee in her hand. "Man, a case on a Saturday, and this early too." She grumbled, saying what the rest of the team was thinking.

"Some of us didn't get to sleep in like Reid." She grinned.

"Sorry." He mumbled, quickly flying through the pages of a book he was reading.

"I'm just kidding Reid." She told him, she grin fading.

Derek laughed. "Reid has a girlfriend." He announced to the rest of the team.

Spencer closed his book in frustration. "Thanks, Morgan."

The plane began to tilt down, signaling they were landing.

"What's her name?" JJ pressed.

"Her name's Caitlin." He answered, clearly annoyed by his teams nosy-ness.

"What's she like?"

"Guys, right now our main focus is finding this UnSub. After we accomplish that, Reid can tell us all about this girl." Gideon told them.


	19. Chapter 19

Caitlin Taylor waited a few moments after the apartment door closed to go back to the bedroom. She flopped down on their bed, and started thinking. She thought about all the time she spent on the phone with her parents talking about Spencer.

"_Mom , you should meet him, he's so amazing. I love him so much! It's crazy!" _

"_I'm happy for you sweety, I really am, but you're not rushing into anything, I hope." Her mother advised her over the phone. _

"_I'm not, I promise! He's just amazing. I know you'd love him." _

Caitlin started to get a sick feeling in her stomach. She thought about her family, who she hadn't seen in a while, and her friends, who she missed. It dawned on her then, that she was homesick. Quantico was never somewhere she wanted to move to. Hell, it wasn't a place she had ever heard of either. Living in Virginia wasn't exactly as good as she had hoped. Sure it had a few perks, one of them being nice weather, and being with Spencer.

She didn't know the city well, and hadn't made any friends, seeing that most of the people here were business workers and/or government officials. Caitlin had wondered down here one day, feeling hopeless, miserable, and completely alone. Yes, it was the day she was planning on ending her life, seeing no reason to keep going, everything felt as though it were going nowhere. She bought the cheapest and earliest flight she could get, and flew down here, figuring she'd spare her family by going somewhere else.

Yes, the only reason she moved down here was because of a cute guy with caramel colored eyes, who had a love of science and magic, asked her out on a date, and it was a smart decision, because that guy changed her life.

And that same guy didn't tell a single person that they were dating. Caitlin felt her heart tug a little. It hurt to know that someone who considered their colleagues their family, made no mention that they lived together, were dating each other, or even that the other one existed.

It didn't make sense to her. Not the slightest.

…

A/N: Isn't this the shortest chapter that ever existed? I know, everyone asks me to make longer chapters. But whatever event, scene, whatever, needs to happen for that part of the story, will be written, not exaggerated to fit 4 pages, but long enough, or short, to get the point across.


	20. Chapter 20

Spencer Reid quickly hurried off the plane to get home. The team had been gone for only 4 days, and he was in a hurry to see Caitlin again. She hadn't answered a single one of his phone calls or texts since he left. Spencer was the first one off, followed by Morgan. Penelope waited for the team, like she usually did.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry, boy genius?" Morgan asked, stopping the young doctor.

"Probably home to see the adorableness that is his girlfriend." Garcia chimed in.

"You looked her up?" Derek asked, laughing.

"Of course! Had to make sure pretty boy here," she made a hand gesture to Spencer, "isn't dating some serial murderer or notorious bank robber. Actually, I had dinner with her on Sunday. No worries, he's in good hands."

Spencer faked a smile before turning quickly and leaving. He loved his team to death, but they were a bit annoying at times.

…

Caitlin Taylor was sitting on her couch, eating Pringles with a blanket wrapped around her, watching _Americas Next Top Model_ reruns when she heard the door open. Her eyes darted to the door and saw, you guessed it, Spencer walking in.

"Hi." He greeted simply.

Caitlin threw the blanket to the floor, crossed the room and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Hi." She retorted, once she had a grip on him.

His arms moved to wrap around her shoulders, holding her closely. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, before Spencer leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Caitlin looked up into his eyes, and in a silent notion peace was between them again.

"I missed you!" She told him, while pulling him over to sit on the couch with her.

"I missed you, too." He told her while she stretched her legs across his lap. "But I guess you weren't too lonely." He said, hinting at her Sunday night plans.

She smiled "You would be right, my darling. I like Penelope. She's very nice, and…." She trailed off searching for the right word. "Energetic. There needs to be more people like her in the world."

Spencer chuckled. "She is something." He agreed.

….

The rest of the night passed in a calming wave, and Spencer was thankful for that.

He woke up, and turned to fling his arm around Caitlin. He was used to waking up next to her, or cuddled with her. His arm hit the bed with a small thud. He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

'_Must already be up'_ He thought, sitting upright. He pushed his hair back, and got out of bed.

Caitlin had already been awake for some hours. She figured she'd let Spencer sleep, since he'd been gone for a few days. She was in her art room, grabbing things she'd like to bring with her, and shoving them in her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" A sleepy voice asked from the doorway. Caitlin looked over to see Spencer leaning against the doorframe, his hair all messy, and his eyes looking tired.

She walked over and hugged him.

"I'm going home. Thanksgiving's in a few days anyway, and I haven't been home in a while, so I'm going to spend a few extra days up there." She told him, his expression becoming a little sad.

"I completely forgot to ask you what you're going to do for Thanksgiving!" Caitlin said, mentally slapping herself. She hoped he hadn't expected them to spend it together, she'd feel terrible for ruining his plans.

"I, guess I don't really have any. I could go home for a few days." Spencer told her. He figured he'd stay in Quantico. He didn't really have anyone to spend holidays with besides his mother. Even though he'd spend Christmas with her, their plans were limited, due to the fact she couldn't really leave Bennington's.

"Okay." She said simply, turning away.

"Wait a second, you didn't really have plans did you! Spencer Reid you are not staying here by yourself!" She told him sternly.

"It's not a big deal, you go have fun with your family. I'll be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"That is unacceptable, no! You know what, go pack your bag. You're coming with me." She told him, pushing him out of the room.

"Hurry, we have to leave soon. And we'll be gone for 5 days." She informed him before going to sit in the living room.

Spencer shook his head. Caitlin's spontaneous plans and actions still surprised him. But that's what he loved about her.

…

Here's this chapter! Yes, Spencer finally gets to be introduced to the Taylor family. I have no plans or ideas on how that's going to go, so it'll be fun for all of us (:


	21. Chapter 21

After a 5 hours drive, Caitlin turned the car into a driveway, leading up to a very familiar house. Spencer, who had been clinging to his seat the entire time, jumped out of the car the second it stopped.

"Thank god!" He exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"I'm not that bad of a driver!" Caitlin protested, shutting her car door.

"Yes you are!" Spencer argued.

Caitlin pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Spencer walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, at least you didn't hit anyone!" He comforted.

She pushed him away. "You're the worst!" She laughed. "I don't like you anymore!"

"You don't like me anymore?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Yes, I don't like you. As a matter of fact, you can leave!" She told him.

"So, you drive me 5 hours, almost killing us twice, and then tell me to leave."

"Yup. Bye!" She waved him off.

Spencer laughed, and retrieved their bags, and the cat, from the backseat.

Caitlin stood there, and waited for him. They walked up to the house together.

To say Spencer was nervous was a huge understatement. He felt his stomach to more and more flips as they approached the door. He knew how much her family meant to her, and strongly hoped that they would like him. Caitlin swung the front door open, and stepped inside.

"Hello?" She called out, Spencer walking in after her.

A tall woman, who looked like an older version of Caitlin, came into the hallway where they were standing. Her arms were outstretched as she moved towards Caitlin, a huge smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you!" The woman said a she hugged her daughter tight.

She pulled away and turned and looked at Spencer.

"And this must be Spencer! It's so nice to finally meet you!" She told him, giving him a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Mrs.-"

"NO!" She interrupted him. "Just Adelina." She told him.

Caitlin giggled. "If you call her Mrs. Taylor you'll be banished from the house forever."

Caitlin moved closer to Spencer, took her bag from him, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on," She told him, pulling him through a doorway that lead to another hallway.

"Off to my room…" She sang softly.

They stopped at the second door on the left.

Caitlin let go of his hand, which fell down to his side, and opened the door.

Spencer stepped into the room and laughed. It was so Caitlin.

The walls were purple, her favorite color, and covered in art work, some of hers, some from other artists she admired. Stuffed animals covered the bed, which had matching purple sheets. The dresser was had pictures frames all over it.

"So… um, this is my room." Caitlin said, turning towards Spencer. She sat down on the edge of her bed, and patted the space next to her. Spencer sat down, and held her hand.

"They like you, you know." Caitlin told him.

"Who?" Spencer asked

"My family, silly!"

"They don't even know me."

"So? They still know a lot about it. I told them practically everything about you." She told him while leaning her head against his shoulder. "And they like you. They're also very happy I found someone who makes me very happy." She smiled.

Spencer returned the smile and squeezed her hand. "You make me very happy, too."

Caitlin stood up quickly, pulling Spencer with her.

"Well, let's go introduce to everyone else." She said before pulling him out of the room. Spencer felt his stomach turn again.

They walked into the kitchen, where Adelina, a tall older looking man with blonde hair past his ears, who Spencer guessed to be Caitlin's father, and 3 others boys sat around the table.

"Well there he is!" The youngest of the three boys said. He stood up cross the room and shook Spencer's hand.

"Spencer, this is Nikki, probably the most annoying little brother anyone could get stuck with." She smiled. Nikki stuck his tongue out at her, causing Caitlin to ruffle his hair. She pointed to the one wearing glasses.

"This is my older brother, Michael." Caitlin told him.

"And this is my oldest brother, Jared." She gestured to the guy with long black hair.

Caitlin's Dad stood up and hugged her before holding his hand out towards Spencer.

"Kurt." He introduced, shaking Spencer's hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Spencer said, trying to keep a steady voice.

To be honest, her dad completely intimidated him.

After all the introductions were completed, everyone sat there awkwardly, not really sure what to do next. Caitlin was the first to speak up.

"I think I'll show Spencer the rest of the house."

And with that, she grabbed her hand again, and led him from the room. Once they were in the hallway, out of ear shot, she stopped and pushed him against the wall, pinning him there.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" She asked, messing with the collar of his shirt.

"Not extremely." He replied. Caitlin smiled, and began pulling him along again. She led him into her room and closed the door behind them.

"What happened to the rest of the house?" Spencer asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Not important. You can see it tomorrow." She said, her eyes roaming over his body. "I had other things to do in mind." She grinned and started walking towards him.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about that.


End file.
